Can't take you out of my mind
by RebelStew
Summary: This fanfic follows the story of Chuck and Blair after season 3 ended. Blair is with Serena in Paris so happy to have a break, but she receives a text from GG that changed her mood. Chuck is in Paris too, and he isn't alone either
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi everyone. Just so you know, this is my first fanfic, the first that I post here at least, so, I don't know… review, tell me if you like it or not. Here it goes what it is about:**_

_**Blair is happily –yeah, right- shopping in Paris when she receives a message. Chuck is back, in Paris, and with a new girl. Will they jump into each other? Will they talk? It seems like we've missed a lot.**_

_**I wrote this because I was so upset when the Gossip Girl Season 3 ended, Blair & Chuck belong together but the scriptwriters ripped them apart. FYI, this may contain some Season 4 spoilers.**_

_**& Sorry if the few things in french are wrong, i don't pay much attention during French class and i used a little bit of google translator thingy :)**_

_**

* * *

**_

Blair was shopping in some random store there in Paris, trying out a few cocktail dresses. She liked the one she was wearing in that moment, a beautiful and sparkly purple dress, she was just about to try on some shoes but her phone started buzzing, it was Serena.

"Hi S. Sorry but I will be late. I was just about to try on some Gucci shoes when you called." Blair didn't sound the same for a month, and Serena knew that, so she tried not to sound so bossy and that stuff.

"That's okay B," Serena debated with herself whether or not to tell her what just happened to her. "Uhm… I have some big news for you Blair."

Blair's heart stopped in that moment. Was the big news about Chuck? What happened to him? Was he all right? Her mind was a storm of questions about him. She had been devastated when Serena told her that he had an accident. Blair knew it was not her fault, she blamed herself every time she remembered it though, she tried to be strong about it, but people noticed, even Nate when he talked to her on the phone about Chuck's health. She couldn't bear it, even though Chuck made the worst mistake ever, their love was overpowering. When she heard about it she was willing to go back to New York in that moment but, how could she? She was already on the plane, and besides, what Chuck did to her was just horrible and evil.

"Big news, huh? Mmm…I'll get to the suit in half an hour" Serena was about to complain but she had already closed her phone but it started buzzing again.

She was trying to ignore it but then she saw from who it was: Gossip Girl. Blair wondered why Gossip Girl was sending her messages; she… or he did it just on her birthday. She opened it just to see the most disturbing picture she has ever seen. It was Chuck, from that she was happy –kinda- he was okay. She felt as if the world was ending, she was puzzled and confused but irritated and annoyed at the same time. The headline was _"__**C**__ in Paris' airport, seeking or forgetting?"_

_

* * *

_

Chuck was standing in the airport, all alone checking his phone with one hand, supporting himself with a brown cane. He suddenly looks up and smiles as he watches how Eva approaches him. Eva is a twenty-two years old girl. She is tall and blonde, with a very nice tan wearing some blue shorts and a tight white T-shirt. When she sees he she smiles at him too, while she walks toward him, Chuck waits for her with arms wide open.

"How was your flight?"

"Great." He takes Eva's hand and kisses it. "I've missed you so much!" she said in an authentic French accent.

He chuckles "I've missed you too, babe." he puts his phone back into his pocket and takes her hand while walking -limping-

"So, are you doing fine?" Eva gave him a worried look as if he looked like he was going to die "You look pale. How long has it been since you last ate?"

"I am all right, don't worry about me."

God, I am so lucky to have her here with me, i am so lucky to find someone like her even if I do not deserve her, i will never let her go, Chuck thought. His mind went back to New York City, when he once had loved someone so much, and he had messed it up. He looked back at a beautiful brunette. Blair. Chuck thought of how things had gone wrong, how it felt not being with her, he was lost without Blair and he was in so much pain, so much that it couldn't compare on what he felt when he got shot. Images of Blair leaving him after she realized what had happened between Jeremy and he came into his mind. He couldn't bare the thought of hurting her. She was going to say yes. Of that, he was sure. And he messed it all up. Why had he done that? Why was he thinking of all of this? He woke up from his daydream. He was still haunted by those images, Balir, Jenny, the ring. _The ring. _No, he commanded himself, stop thinking about it! Even though he repeated those word to him over and over again, he couldn't. Blair crying was all he could picture in his mind.

Eva suddenly stopped and he did as well "Chuck? Are you okay?"

"I've told you, I am fine... I was just remembering the night I got shot." he smiled at the floor, still remembering those black days. He somehow managed to feel better at how warm-hearted Eva was with him, or anyone else, but specially with him

"Oh," Eva looked at him.

They continued to walk holding each other's hand when Chuck stops, and Eva as well.

"Wha-"

Chuck leaned and kiss her gently for a few seconds. When he pulled away Eva smiled and throw herself over him starting a new kiss, much more passionate this time.

* * *

Blair was still looking at the photo Gossip Girl had sent her. Three minutes later, she was still shocked. She didn't know what to do then, as she started hyperventilating and panicking, it was all too much for her to handle.

Someone was behind her and shook her "Miss...tu vas bien? Miss? Miss?" Blair woke up from that surprise and smiled at the woman with an 'Alice' tag on her jacket.

"Yes, I am perfectly fine, thank you… _Alice._"

Alice gave her a weird look. Américaines...Ils sont tellement bizarre, surtout les plus jeunes, Alice thought. Blair was oblivious to this thought and gave the woman a genuine smile.

"Okay" the woman turned and returned to her seat.

Blair walked out the store when she heard a beep sound. "Miss? I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to pay for that dress" the woman said with an obvious french accent while pointing the purple dress Blair was wearing. The woman looked much more annoyed than earlier and this time, Blair noticed.

"And I thought i could get away this time." she gave Alice a hostile smile "Keep the change."

Blair turned and kept walking towards the limo but someone tapped her shoulder. When she looked back she noticed it was the same woman from the shop "Sorry, you forgot this too." the woman handed Blair seven bags.

Blair grabbed them "Oh! Thank you so much! I don't know what would I do without this cheap things from the store you work." she said, sarcastically.

Everyone was staring at Blair when she walked away. She loved it. She loved attention. "J'aime Paris!" she shouted so that everyone could hear her, and they did.

She called Serena, but she didn't answered her phone. When Blair entered her limo she checked the Gossip Girl site. The Chuck news were still on the front page and she read it again, he was in Paris, that she knew but then GG added that he was spotted with a tall blonde. _Chuck Bass, you are going down,_ Blair thought as the limo rushed into her suite.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again, so, in this chapter, Blair will have some little surprises, some good, some bad. Chuck arrives to his suite with Eva.**

**Keep commenting please :)**

**

* * *

**

"You big news creeped me out you know... " Blair was just entering the room when she saw a little ball of fur in her feet. "What's that?"

"Blair.. Blair, before you freak out, I have to tell you the whole story" Serena smiled at Blair as she leaned down to grab the little white kitty. "Her name is Fontanne."

"Aww, she is so cute!" Blair patted Fontanne's head and it started meowing.

"Really?" Serena said in a surprised voice "I thought you were going to tell me to throw it away or something."

"What!" Blair was amused about what Serena just said, "Why would I tell you to do such a horrible thing? I am no monster." She looked at the cat "Hi Fontanne" Blair said in a high-pitched voice.

Serena giggled as she lead Blair towards the bed. "She is one little lucky cat. A drunk guy was about to run over her and I saved her."

"You did?"

"Well, actually I had some help. I met this guy, his name is Liam." Serena smiled at how his name sounded.

Blair looked at her friend sheepishly "You like him?"

"I just met him… and he is a nice guy." Serena blushed "He's got a friend."

"Oh great, you are going to set me up!" In that instant, Blair remembered the text she received earlier. "Wait, is this because you saw what Gossip Girl posted this morning?"

Serena's face broke down, she wasn't expecting Blair to know that. When Nate called her to tell her what was happening to Chuck, they always talked about it, and Serena knew everything…

"_Nate?"_

"_Hi Serena"_

"_Hi Nate! What's up?"_

"_Er, I got some bad news."_

"_What happened?"_

"_Chuck is flying to Paris."_

"_WHAT?"_

_

* * *

_

"And here we are." Chuck stepped into their suit behind her.

Chuck was looking tired and worried when Eva turned to face him. She had a light in her eyes from the excitement but it vanished giving him a concerned look.

"Are you sure you are okay?"

"Yeah, do you like it? We can change it... I mean, we can move to another suite or I can rent a house... or-"

Eva cut him off "It's perfect." she said as she looked around at the little living room in the suite. "This can't get any better, honey."

"Actually, I can think of a few ways this can get better..."'

Eva giggled, knowing what he was thinking. "I bet we will have fun here. But I am hungry, and it's not even dark yet so let's go around here, sounds all right?"

"Okay. Let's get to the fun part later."

"We will have fun now, just not in _that_ way." Eva looked a little bit resentful at those words and Chuck noticed, and he wished he never had said them, even if it hurt her a little bit, he wasn't going to let that happen again.

"I'm sorry, you know i didn't mean it that way. I'd love to explore Paris with you."

Eva jumped of happiness and hugged Chuck, as if she was a little girl and he gave her the biggest candy in the world. "You know I was just kidding about not having fun in that way, right? I just want you to know the place where I come from."

He noticed, again, how cheerful she was, and she looked radiant... beautiful. "I know that" he winked at her.

Eva took his hand while gibbering. When they were almost out the door she gave a sudden stop "You are not tired, are you? We can visit later or tomorrow."

"I'm not tired, let's go, hurry."

"Hurry? Why?"

Chuck smiled at her "You'll see. I had a little surprise for you... for your arrival."

* * *

It only took a minute for Blair to understand Serena's look.

"You knew! All this time you knew and you didn't tell me!" Blair snapped.

"Blair I can explain..." Serena trailed off, not knowing what to do, what to tell her.

"SHHHHHH! just, stop Serena. Stop. I really don't want to talk about that...mother chucker." Serena put little Fontanne aside, letting her rest.

"B, we have to talk about it, and I'm sorry, I'm so so so so so so sorry i didn't tell you, I just found out... Nate called me yesterday.. freaking out and I didn't know how to tell you, you weren't supposed to know... I'm sorry."

"I wasn't supposed to know...? What's that about, huh?"

"It's just we didn't want you to... you know."

"_We?_ Now Nate knows too? That Humphrey boy know because of you, Nate knows because of you, soon Chuck will know because of you!" Blair looked furious, but she was suffering inside and somehow, Serena knew.

"Hey, don't blame it all to me Blair."

"But you were the one telling them! And didn't complain about it...I was just so..."

Somehow, Serena remember how Blair almost fainted when she received the call from Nate. Somehow, she remembered how hurt her best friend was. Somehow, she remembered Chuck's voice telling Serena -four days later- that he was feeling good and asking about Blair. Somehow, she remembered everything. Everything she was trying to forget because it hurt her too.

Serena approached her and hugged her. Blair cried for the first time since she heard the news about Chuck being injured.

"I... I don't know what to do... he is here, Serena... he... he is here." Blair said between sobs.

"I know, B..." Serena fought back the tears as she remembered there was one little detail Blair seemed not to know.

* * *

**Uh... i don't know how this went... i hope you like it :) & reviews will be highly appreciated.**


End file.
